Starry eyes, for empty skies
by Fruitcest
Summary: [JadenZane, SyrusJaden. Dub names for clarity.] When Syrus gets worried about Zane, Jaden goes to his rescue... But what happens when the 'rescue' goes wrong?
1. A song for a broken heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Otherwise I'd probably have Chazz or Atticus naked due to some weird series of events.

**Chazz**: I hate you. ,

**Me**: You didn't say that last night. .

**Atticus**: The screaming was Chazz? I thought it was a girl. :O

**Me**: Nope. .

**Chazz**: …Wankers.

Zane sighed, his navy hair blowing against his pale skin as he sat in a newly bought apartment. The surfaces gleamed, the scarlet carpet was still fluffy and soft - and the air conditioning made the air inside just as chilly as outside. Everywhere was new, clean and unbroken; even the mirrors had no smears and the doors had few fingerprints on them.

To be more exact, though, he was sat on a balcony watching cars drift by in something akin to slow motion. The streetlights looked surreal and the wind didn't bite, as it should have done. Instead it hit a numb surface. It should've stung his cheeks, made his lips turn blue… But no, he was sure he wouldn't feel pain again.

_I fell so far - _he chuckled silently to himself. _If only they could see this 'ruthless' duellist, the one who seethed with anger and the former ice-cold champion. This time two years ago, I was undefeated and just as alone. A year and a half ago I spiralled and lost after that bastard Phoenix beat me. I was **still **alone – and a year ago I forced my public persona to become ruthless. There was no other way._

_And now? I'm still alone… _He chuckled miserably, watching as the rain started to cascade from the dark grey clouds blanketing the stars. _They think they know I'm ruthless on the inside. Ruthless? No. Never. Lost, pressured and isolated – even my own brother couldn't see I was broken beneath the cool exterior. They can't see past my image. Even Jaden…Or except?_

Zane snarled and felt his insides prickle, grasping the wrought iron fence surrounding the balcony as he thought of that **pathetic** Slifer. He knew – or maybe he just wanted to be his happy-go-lucky self, but Zane still had the letter crumpled on his mahogany and ebony desk. Maybe he didn't know, maybe he did. It annoyed him how someone so young and carefree could catch his attention when all the baying fan girls crawled over him.

Rain dripped down his back, and soaked the navy hair until it stuck to his face, showing off the sharp angles as he walked back into his apartment, dripping over the floor as he slid the glass door shut. He shook the water off and snatched the note up, smoothing it out to read through the scruffy, hasty writing again.

-

**_Hey Zane! Look man, I have no idea what happened to you, but your little bro' is seriously upset. What gives? I can't really talk. I'm coming to see you (field trip on October 4th, yay!) and I'll find out the real deal with this new you. See ya! _**

_-_

Zane dropped it and slunk to his bed, he couldn't face his former tormentor alone like _that_ – his persona wouldn't hold and Jaden would know it. He toyed with the sheets absently, _what if Jaden starts understanding? I can't have him ruining me like Aster did._ The navy haired teen brought his hand to his hair and tugged on it roughly, _I mean, I could do it at DA… But then he could pass his avoidance off as playing Mr. Isolated. And that was far less fake than this. I'll try though, that kid would ruin him._

He continued tugging on his navy locks, feeling his stomach unsettle itself as he looked at his watch and realised Jaden would come tomorrow. Sometimes he forced himself to lose track, it made him focus on something other than the aching emptiness. He snorted and frowned, _I'm still a freaking teenager, and an angsty one at that. _Detaching his hands from his hair, he curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around his thin frame and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

"Jaden!" Syrus whined and clung to the boy that dozed on the cramped bus, his pale hair falling everywhere as he shook Jaden, only to be greeted with a goofy, sleep stained grin. His eyes were still full of sleep, but Jaden appreciated the small, childlike boy holding onto him.

"Hn, Sy!" He sat up groggily and nuzzled against the top of the wild, untamed hair. _Smells like cinnamon and strawberry_, he thought, watching the boy snuggle across the seat amidst a few glares from their admirers. Bastion coughed and cocked an eyebrow at the boys who cuddled and exchanged their 'morning' kisses.

_Uh, I guess Zane won't be pleased about us, man, that guy is a jackass, a little boring and stuck up… Do we have a breakfast on this thing? _Jaden scratched his hair, ruffling the already scruffy mane. Sure, he was worried about the Zane thing, but what could be more important than breakfast with Syrus? He smiled and pulled him onto his lap, ignoring a snort from the raven-haired boy on the other side of the bus.

"Jaden, are you sure you want to see Zane? Sneaking off could incur you a **serious** penalty." Bastion gestured to Crowler, who sat at the front – fussing over a silver haired teen that looked like they wanted to die. _Poor Aster, huh? I wouldn't dig sitting with Crowler all day either. _Jaden grinned goofily up at Bastion.

"It's just another game," he brushed off the remark and leaned back, causing the small boy on his lap to slide off before he yelped, "oh, sorry Sy!" He grasped the flustered looking youth and wrapped his arms around him. _This is nice_, he smiled to himself as the noise level rose and Atticus strummed away over his head. _Sure, I totally won't let it show, but Sy makes an awesome teddy bear. I used to have a teddy. But what sorta number one duellist has a teddy? _

_I should stop thinking. Sy is going to lecture me. No, I'm only going to see Zane for his sake because otherwise I'll have to kick Zane's butt and c'mon, I couldn't win a fight. I'm just as weak as Syrus looks. He does pack a whole lot of bite. We made our entire freaking dorm notice that little incident. Jesus, where was I? Oh yeah! Zane. I'm just going for Syrus… I swear it. Just because I act like a hyper kid, doesn't mean I liked that jackass. You could probably chill something by shoving it in his pants, if you get what I mean. _

_Heh… Like I say, when I'm distracted I just act like a hyper child. _

"BWAUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jaden jumped clear of his seat, as he heard, no scratch that - _felt _Atticus laughing manically down his ear. The lanky, good-looking teen winked at the obviously uncomfortable Chazz. _Atticus is gay? When did he get gay? I make it sound like a disease, don't I? Blah. That would explain so much…_

"Don't you have a zoo to get back to, Atticus?" Chazz snarled and kicked the back of the chair in front of him, scowling at the boy in Hawaiian shirt and jeans who stood practically on top of Bastion – strumming away with his dark brown hair sticking up in various places.

"I'm here to help Chazz it up!"

"…"

"Atticus - please don't make Chazz kill you!"

Syrus whimpered at the taller boy, hiding himself between Bastion and Jaden, giving the pair of them puppy eyes. _Awww, I should definitely stop Atticus, but Chazz is hilarious when he explodes. Really! _Smiling, Jaden ran his hands through Sy's silky soft hair in a bid to comfort him while he watched the fireworks.

"Shush, we're here to get Chazz to chill!"

"…"

_Eh, would Chazz actually murder someone? He sure looks like it._

"Awww, Chazzy-poo! I think you need a huggle!" Atticus bounced down onto Chazz, looking perfectly happy in that position. _I've never seen someone happy in that position; the lap of Chazz must be an awesome thing. I should try it. _

"- Don't touch me," Chazz squirmed as Atticus hugged him and continued bouncing up and down, "ugh! Am I the only _straight_ one?"

"But, but… Chazzy, you're enjoying this!" The dark haired boy widened his big, brown eyes in his best attempt at puppy eyes.

Okay, maybe if the entire coach wasn't watching… 

"Argh! Someone call pest control!"

"Kekekeke!"

_I've never seen Atticus run that fast, and by the looks of things; Chazz has a reason to be his arrogant self. It's bigger than Sy's. I never thought I'd say **that**. It's practically Mount Everest. If looks could kill though, Atticus would be dead. Look at Chazz give his legendary Death Glare!_

"Jay?" Syrus cocked his head and blinked at Jaden, who had his face scrunched up and a strange grin that crept across his face too.

"Hn, Sy?" He hugged the boy – wrapping his arms around the tiny, skinny frame with a smile at the widened puppy eyes. It felt a little weird to be the dominant one, but it was fine considering Sy dominated intellectually. He smiled even more as he stole a muffin from Bastion – earning a frustrated sigh from the complex teen.

"Bastion and I figured how to get you off at the rest stop," he paused, "Aster is going to help and cause a distraction with Atticus. We even endured one of his destiny speeches!" Syrus let out a soft 'squee' and squeezed Jaden and Bastion in one huge hug.

"Of course," interrupted a gasping Bastion, "Crowler will probably have your head if he finds out. Are you quite sure you wish to go through with this escapade?"

"Awesome! Wanna tell me the plan?"

"Jaaaaden!"

_Awww, why must he be so damn cute? Those eyes could melt any heart._

"Hm?" Jaden licked Syrus' cheek happily, hearing the sounds of Chazz yelling at Alexis for her 'dumb brother who should be shoved in a mental home' – _this trip will be so awesome, aside from the Zane thing._

"You'll see, and hear, more correctly speaking of course."

"Aw but Sy! Bastion!" He whined and pouted to deaf ears and closed eyes, hearing the announcement for the next rest stop over the tiny but noisy P.A. Sulking, he turned to the window and wondered what they had planned.

_This is gonna be a long day, hn? _


	2. You're just a noise in my head

**Disclaimer**: If I owned GX, or the characters, then Alexis wouldn't have such huge watermelons. R+R if you want, but no need to. Thanks to SparkyKnight for the favourite.

This'll get better later. I suck at beginnings.

2184 words here, too. Cheesy grin

**Chazz**: _Watermelons_? I don't remember her carrying watermelons. O.O

**Me**: It's official; you're an idiot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Zane stretched – feeling the dull ache in his back and legs, they were stiff and he felt even colder than usual, as a chill ran through his body. His dark hair was matted with sweat and the mucus that ran from his nose as he let out a combination of hacking coughs and sneezes. _Typical_, he mused to himself – crawling up his bed and wrapping the blankets around himself weakly. _At least this gives me an excuse to avoid Jaden. _Zane smiled to himself unthinkingly and drifted off to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Buuuh! Sy! What the hell are they- doing?" Jaden stared at Atticus and Aster, as they emerged from the toilets wearing something decidedly frilly and girly. Even from here he could see Atticus and his goofy smile, as Aster grimaced, _not that it's a bad thing. I wonder if Sy brought his camera…_He winced as Syrus poked his ribs.

"Hurry up, your bus will be here soon." Syrus whined and pushed Jaden toward the bus shelter as Crowler burst out into rapid-fire expletives at the two boys. _Whoa! Atticus is **crooning** at Aster? I don't think Aster will ever trust us again._

"Yeah mother," he smiled and kissed Syrus on the cheek before running at breakneck speed onto the bus, chuckling at the image of Aster and Atticus in his mind. He tossed the driver a few coins and took his seat, watching out the window until the bus moved out of the way. Trying to banish the nerves that only showed up when he had to be serious.

_These last few years have been great, _Jaden toyed with a piece of hem absent-mindedly as he thought back to how he got his friends. _It's awesome, but…_ He sighed and looked at a map quickly before returning to his thoughts. _It just made me never want to be alone, like… When I'm alone, I can't pull it off. I guess it's really why I like Sy, he never leaves me alone and I can just keep acting like a hyper kid._

He brooded for a while, discomfited by his minds own honesty and thoughts while he tried to plaster a trademark grin on his face – he failed. He wasn't too amazing at dealing with people.

The bus shook and made sharp turns that jolted his stomach as he watched the roads and houses shoot by, periodically jumping as a voice boomed into his ear from a loudspeaker than announced stops. Jaden grumbled to himself as a loud voice boomed into his ear again, announcing _his_ stop. _Gah, at last._

_This is still a game, and I'll win for Sy, _Jaden grit his teeth and ran off the bus, noticing the 'shiny' white apartments where Zane lived when he wasn't duelling. They were amazingly small, really – from the outside he could see small white roses dotting the bush too.

Luckily, there weren't any snooty staff members around, only a doorman who gave him a look that suggested he was scum – below what he wanted gracing him with a smile and a wave as he ran upstairs, looking for the number that Zane lived in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Whimpering, Zane curled up under the blankets – he had a tight feeling in his throat, and his chest ached from coughing when he woke up. Not just that, he didn't want to face the world today, _ugh. Are they stupid? My door is probably unlocked. _Letting out a groan, he shifted himself up weakly, hearing someone bang on the door repeatedly.

"The door is _open_," he tried to growl – to maintain some form of his contemptuous self, but it came out as a weak croak. Cursing silently, he rubbed his red, bloodshot eyes, hoping it was just room service as an answering creak of the door filtered through to him.

"Zane, man! Where are you?" The raven haired teen drew the pillow around his ears as Jaden yelled and clattered noisily around as he entered the pure white bedroom – all crisp and clean aside from the ashen boy amongst the covers. The only thing he never liked was how unrealistically cheery Jaden always was.

"Ugh," he whined and tried to scowl at the boy who raised his eyebrows in concern – maybe just pity. _Nobody ever really considers me until I'm in obvious distress;_ there was certain bitterness to his thoughts. Mostly just the normal sadness, though.

"Whoa, you look awful… Do you want anythin'?" Zane watched as Jaden scratched his head and walked over to him, placing the back of his hand to Zane's forehead, he felt hot but it wasn't life threatening. _Huh, what does that do?_ He brushed his hair behind his ears, watching the smaller boy attentively.

"Water," he settled back down into the soft pillows, "please?" He added it as an afterthought before offering a grimy glass he hadn't bothered to wash; Jaden gave him a smile before tucking the blankets around Zane.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Worry tinged his voice as he trotted away, still holding the glass. Zane sighed, watching as Jaden rinsed and filled the glass, his nails digging into his palm to stop him smiling. _He only does this because he's Syrus' friend._ _It doesn't matter; will only slow you down._

"Zane? Here, have this," Jaden brushed his chocolate brown hair from his eyes as he sat down, offering the glass of water – Zane couldn't help himself smiling as the young boy sat cross-legged on the end of his bed.

"Thank you," he gulped the water down, thankful for the relief his throat was getting from the cool water. Now he knew Jaden was staring at him, a mischievous glint in his soft brown eyes.

"You're smiling! Ha!" There was a tone of victory and pleasure in that voice, one that made his stomach tense up just a little as he watched carefully. _Oh gods…_

"No, I'm not," he tried to arrange his pale features into something that didn't look like a smile, a sliver of fear embedding itself into his mind, _what if he ruins me? What if… What if he tells someone? I **won't** be weak again. Not for anyone. _The little defiant voice in his head yelled at him and he whimpered softly as Jaden moved up next to him, resting his chin on his knee.

"I wanted to talk to you about that…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"… Why are you doing this to your little brother? To your old friends?" _Is he even going to listen? His head is turned away and he won't even look at me, but I have to try and get him to listen to me. Here goes nothing…_

Jaden paused for a second, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Look, you may have this whole duelling down, but you aren't even having fun. Hell Zane, you might be winning nearly all your matches but Sy loves you and you have no idea how you're gonna keep hurting him. Judging from your act now, you're just pretending, you're angry... But you're hurting people and _you're_ not having fun, and that's what Duel Monsters is all about!"

He heard what sounded like a sob and a growl come from the shaking figure, _is he crying? The normally calm, collected Zane is crying and he's angry too? He was angry anyway, but maybe I was right. What if it is an act? And Crowler calls me stupid._

"Syrus _loves_ me, huh? Where was he when I lost? He never cared; nobody cares unless I'm winning. And you, Yuki…"

Jaden watched the shoulders as they shook, unsure of what to do as he moved up, placing a hand against a bony hip through the sheets. _If it were Sy, I'd hug him, but… This is Zane. Oh well. _He pulled Zane against him cautiously, holding him the same way he did when Syrus got upset, Zane stiffened and relaxed, rolling around to curl up to Jaden. It was unexpected, but he didn't mind too much. There was a feeling of wholeness, but it was probably just a bit of shock.

"What about me?" He stroked the scruffy and tatty hair, attempting to calm himself and Zane. There was something special about having Zane show any form of affection… _No, not affection. _He corrected himself quickly; it was rare for Zane to show anything resembling real emotion.

"Why do you get to be happy? You weren't as good as me, but you had friends, even my own brother acted like a retarded fan." There was misery in his voice that made Jaden pull him tighter. _I had no idea how he felt. What I cover with being hyper, he turns into an arrogant jackass or an ice cube?_

"I'm not always happy, and you can be pretty intimidating to Sy y'know, and I'm not gonna be depressed," _it's nice to talk to Zane sometimes. I mean, he can be pretty boring and he has his… Problems, but he can talk. I knew it a while ago, but it made me smile to have something this rare. Even better than Kuriboh! _The small, fluffy ball of hair protested as it hovered over his shoulder, squeaking loudly in protest. Zane stiffened again.

"You think it's just teen angst, then? And you only served to prove my point, Yuki. Get out."

There was a snarl that Jaden didn't expect, not now though.

He pulled away, letting out a hacking cough that made his skinny body shake, the bones heaving. There was a soft menace in his voice as he sat up, moving away and leaving Jaden with an empty feeling in his arms. It was only now in a moment of absolute calm that Jaden could get a full picture of the boy before him. His hair was matted to his head; his skin had a pale, waxy quality that made his red, bloodshot eyes stand out over his sunken cheeks. Not only that, he was thin, dangerously so.

"Nope, I have my reasons for being here _other_ than my boyfriend," he didn't look up but tried to avoid what he thought would be an angry, icy glare. Instead, the boy who was now sat up let his mouth fall open in slight shock – forgetting the bitter words that passed moments before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Syrus isn't gay," he let his voice have a quiet tone of finality. _How could he? My little brother was obsessed with cute girls. I mean, you could practically feel the crush he had on Alexis._ There was a bitter tone of jealousy in his thoughts as he turned to Jaden, even though his voice echoed the way he used to act – calm, serene and quiet.

"Nope! He just figured he likes me, and he is adorable, I guess… I thought you'd be angry though," Jaden grinned and flung his arms around the other boy, trying to hug him – he wasn't one to let bitterness push him away. Instead, he was met with Zane trying to give him a weak push that didn't work, given that Jaden had his arms around him already.

_Me, angry? I guess I am… Angry at the world and my little underachieving brother for having what he wants. _Zane shook his head and tried to focus once more on the topic at hand, but he was tired and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. Curl up and 'enjoy' the fact that Jaden thought he was some angst-ridden child. _There's just one thing I need to ask._

There was a pregnant pause as the pallid teen let himself relax, unwillingly forcing himself to remember that the real reason Jaden was here was that he was dating his little brother. A brother who just craved affection, and Jaden? _He's too happy to see reality. Too cheery to know that the only person who really respects him is right here. Not that I'd give him that chance. _There was a nagging voice in the back of his head, or two, to be exact, telling him opposing things.

He brushed them aside.

"F- Fine then," he cursed himself for his nerves, hoping he could blame his chills, "what are your reasons for being here?" There was more painfully forced amusement in his voice, and a soft snarl that he couldn't quite force into reality. _Nobody has held me like this since I was a child; I guess it accounts for the strange feeling. _

Jaden shivered by him, and he looked up to see a smile gracing his face – one that told him he was about to be in for a shock.

"I want you to come back to Duel Academy."

And a look that told him this wasn't the only reason.


	3. So tell me how it feels to be me?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GX, if I did, Aster wouldn't talk about destiny so much. By the way – Zane is fucked up...

If you're a homophobe, have a cookie because I don't care. Kiss my butt. Thankyou to Beautyheart18 and Coco Gash Jirachi, too.

For anyone who cares, this fic is partly based off a song called The Burden Of Reflecting. Useless info wins. This chapter also sucks because I want to get onto the interesting bits. + Ducks rotten fruit +

**Aster**: No fair.

**Me**: Tough. Kekekeke.

**Aster**: You put me in a _dress_!

**Atticus**: You look good in a dress…

**Aster**: Please, molest Chazz instead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Do you ever wonder how you got somewhere? That sometimes, you're just angry and at other times, you just wanna bite your tongue, and swallow it so you can't say somethin' stupid? I, Jaden Yuki – don't understand Zane Truesdale. He has mood swings. Not Syrus-style mood swings, but ones where he just sits and watches.

_And watches. _

_And continues watching – and I get this horrible feeling in my stomach, the sort I usually get after trying to eat anything Chazz cooks. Because that guy cannot cook, his cooking is a death wish. It's pretty weird to have this weird silence where I'm just hugging him still, playing with a stray strand of greasy blue hair. It's the weirdest thing that he just stares right at me still, continuing the five-minute trend. He knows I was lying, damn it. I don't want him to know anything, but Crowler is right, I'm a Slifer Slacker… when it comes to people, anyway. _

"Why?"

I really should have expected this; he enjoys watching me like a hawk. I feel like Syrus must do... Intimidated by the way he says it with an air of 'I don't care.' Not just that, the strange fact he borders on anger and calm defeat.

"Um, well… I was… I…"

Dear gods, if you can hear this, please give Kuriboh the strength to grow wings and fly me away. That 'look' could make the devil stutter, since he's looking at me like he should wipe me off his boot. The culmination of serene Zane and 'I want to kill you and drape your innards across the floor' Zane that makes the next King of Games want his mother. That'd be me. Shrinking away only to have him cough and grip my arm. I'm not even sure if I wanna know what this means.

"Explain why I should go back to that dump, to be hounded by _brats_ who want nothing more than a piece of me?" The scrawny teen let out a hacking cough, his ribs shaking – the tone of his voice was angry, but there was something else Jaden couldn't place. Regret? Probably not. _I'll have to swallow my pride, I guess..._

"_Kaiba. _Um, he's looking for a spokesperson to duel for him… I guess." Jaden winced, the bony face stayed emotionless and as for his eyes? He didn't want to look up into them. They were usually cold, calculating… But they'd lost that look for a while. _What the hell is wrong with me? Is Zane playing a game with my head? That mood swing was creepy. _He looked up, but Zane had turned his head now, he wasn't crying but he just sat there staring at the wall, his arms folded against his frail chest.

"And let me guess, I have to be a student at Duel Academy so I can sit there and look _pretty_?" He was back to growling quietly, coughing too – Jaden wanted to look after him, Zane seemed delicate, if a little crazy. It was a far cry from the Zane he'd held though, that Zane had his soft respect and quiet frailty, and it was like Syrus. _If Sy would stop doubting himself so much, there wouldn't be much difference between them – especially the mood swings._

"Not… Not really. You'd hafta be a student teacher, and if you do well enough, you get this contract and-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"- And you get money. And fame, and I guess that's what you want, right Zane? Crowler wanted Aster to do it, but he refused." Zane watched the brunet as he rattled off the details, feeling the nausea that he got every time Aster was mentioned. The desire for revenge ate at him slowly. _I could destroy that bastard. I could rip it all from his hands_. _Maybe then my friends will see I don't need saving._

_/ Yes, you do. /_

He shook his head, his navy hair sticking to his face as he tried to shake off his conscience – the one he thought he'd left behind in that cage. _I don't need Jaden to save me; I don't need my brother to save me. I won't be weak again. I may like Jaden, but affection is a weakness to be destroyed… My father taught me that._

"The chance to crush Aster, hm," he leaned back, sliding his hand over the lightly tanned one that Jaden had positioned on the bedspread, oblivious to the fact his nails were digging into the tender, tanned flesh of the boys hand. He watched the other one glance at the door in fear.

He paused, unsure of just why he seemed afraid. The bitter, angry tone of his voice was natural when he thought about Duel Academy and _Aster_. He wanted to forget both.

"I'm sorry, I shoulda just nagged and left," the other boy had pulled away from him suddenly, he had a rare nervousness in his voice as Zane watched him pick up a red blazer he hadn't noticed being discarded. He wondered if his mood swings really affected others, _but it's not like it matters to me._ He lost himself with that thought, before startling himself as the front door opened clicked into place. Thinking of how Jaden looked afraid for the first time in a long while.

_/ Now look what you did/_

Grumbling, he drained the rest of the water and let his newly found conscience chide and nag him into oblivion. It'd been awhile since he felt guilty for scaring someone off, but it was different now. There was a dull ache in his head he couldn't ignore, and he pulled the blankets over his head, trying to bury himself away from the awkward realisation of what had happened over the last two hours.

_/ I wonder why you feel guilty over him, hm/_

"Shut up. He's just a nosy kid."

_And it doesn't change the fact it's good for my career, _grumbling, he made a mental note to call Duel Academy when he felt better.

/ _And apologise to Jaden when you get there_. /

"Shut up!"

And still, that feeling that Jaden hadn't been telling the truth echoed in his mind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Yes, it is Bastion. _Cheer_ for him. Hoorah.**

"Jaden? _How_ did you get back?" Bastion preened his bright yellow jacket as he watched Jaden fiddle with his deck, shuffling and reshuffling. There wasn't really a time where he thought Jaden would seem to lose his mind. _What on earth did Zane do to him?_

"I have a soft spot for old ladies," he smiled and continued shuffling. There was a slight shake in his hand but his voice was steady.

"How did it go?" Bastion leaned against a battered desk, jumping as a cockroach scuttled over his foot. It wasn't the he cared how Zane was, it was more his curiosity over Zane and how he'd react. _A good gauge for when I duel him. _Still, Jaden was looking at his with a serious, confusion riddled expression and it didn't bode too well.

"Totally terrible. I mentioned Duel Academy, and he like… He sat and stared. Then he had these weird mood swings. And because he was sick, I ended up looking after him, but that was before that, and- I hope he doesn't come back."

"What about Syrus? I'm sure he would approve of his brother coming back."

Bastion watched as Jaden put his deck away and stood up, stretching as he gave Bastion a weak smile, not his usual goofy smile, but one that implied more guilt than it was worth. _He isn't telling the truth._

"Syrus wasn't your only reason for visiting Zane?" He quirked an eyebrow at Jaden, who shrugged it off – heading for the door with his hands stuffed deep into his tight pants. Luckily, he was skinny and had rather effeminate hands, so it didn't look too out of place.

"He isn't what I remember, I'll tell ya' that…"

Bastion wasn't going to let it drop; he stood still for a few minutes until he couldn't hear Jaden's familiar footsteps fading away – before pulling out his Duel Academy PDA and looking up Atticus. It took a few minutes since Ra students didn't get fast ones like Obelisk students did.

"Atticus?" He held his PDA up and brought up a link to Atticus, who nursed a bruise across his cheek. Presumably from Chazz or Aster, more likely the former since he'd harassed Chazz all day, proposing to him over a wall full of new, rare cards they'd gotten a sneak peek at.

"Chazz has a spiffy way of punching, but what can I do for you?" He brushed a piece of hair behind his ear while lounging back on his bed. Much to the annoyance of a flustered looking Alexis who seemed to be visiting him.

"It didn't go so well with Zane. And you were right," Atticus smirked to himself as he saw Bastion grimace at his own words.

"He likes Zane?"

"One would assume that, yes. He said he looked after him because he was rather under the weather."

"Oh joy… Sissy! Don't go under there, I have my Hentai in there! One sec Bastion."

Bastion rolled his eyes as Atticus threw a pillow at Alexis, who looked mildly horrified at the prospect of finding the porn her brother kept. She shook her head and yelled something incomprehensible at Atticus before returning to tidying up.

"You were telling me, Atticus?"

"I have an awesome plan, I know Zane, and he'll come back."

"Do you honestly think so?"

"If he's really, truly obsessed with his career, sure. I'd bet Alexis in that dress Aster wore."

"…I never agreed to that, you _dolt_."

"Fine, I'll get Chazz to wear it. If you come here, I could use some of your brains-"

"-God only knows how much."

With that, the connection dropped as Atticus threw his PDA at a startled Alexis. _I hope you're right; _Bastion thought to himself hopefully.


	4. I caught myself wishing you back

**Disclaimer**: I own GX, well, not really but I can dream. Right? BACK YOU EVIL LAWYERS! After this, no updates till after Thursday or Friday because I suck and need to put my new computer together. Sorry if it sucks, I thought I'd update before I leave:O.

Thankyou to: Orochimarusgrl for the sweet review, as well as Beautyheart18 and Coco Gash Jirachi for motivating me to update. PenandpaperPoet gets a thank you as well. Damn those puppy eyes…

**Chazz**: The reviews made her smile. ;o

**Atticus**: Is it possible?

**Me**: I'm going to do something _horrible_ to you both.

**Chazz**: You can't do worse, pea brain.

**Me**: It involves a chicken, handcuffs, lube and Atticus.

**Atticus**: Yay!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There was that familiar burning feeling in his stomach, one that suggested a night being tossed about in arctic oceans, ones that threatened to drag you into their inky black depths were not the only concern on his mind. He tightened his grip on the guardrail and watched the familiar silhouette of Duel Academy waver in the thick miasma that blanketed everything.

Some would call him cruel, merciless and cold, but he simply knew what business entailed. Business was in a manner of speaking, fuck or be fucked – it was a case of treating those who're at their peak like mutts. You couldn't afford to be nice, sympathetic and kind to duellists who eventually faded into anonymity.

There were exceptions, the last King of Games was one of those – but from the new breed, most weren't all _that_ talented, never pushed and when they lost, it was all over. He knew that there were… Some duellists who were bound to be long term cash horses.

A wicked smirk graced his lips; all four were in his grasp. What more could you expect from a man who held the world in his palm? No less than lies and treachery. No more than subtle manipulation that could make them or destroy them.

Aster Phoenix was one of those few, even though from his meeting with him he found him to be mostly blinding charisma – he had the potential to be what he needed. A new, pretty face he could toy with to his liking.

The next was Truesdale… He said he didn't need anyone, but even he knows what sitting just below the infamous Seto Kaiba can do.

There was another telltale smirk as he walked into the cosy, luxurious interior of the ship. He flipped open the laptop and eyed all the data he'd collected on this little 'gem' of a duellist. Attractive, easily manipulated by circumstances and he had the talent and charisma to back it up.

The other two were a challenge; one was arrogant and constantly lived under the shadow of one Jaden Yuki. He was a dark horse, talented, arrogant and making up what he didn't have in talent with looks and charisma – it wasn't meant to imply he was talentless, certainly. He came from an affluent family, which meant that Chazz Princeton could be what he wanted.

As for Yuki? Only time could tell with him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Jaden?" There was a small silence as the darker haired boy stood up and held his hand out to a small, frail looking boy, pulling him down onto a small ledge where they could watch boats passing by Duel Academy.

"Hey Sy," he flashed a small smile at the smaller boy, sitting back down with his hand still around the other as he sat down, attempting to not fall off the edge to the jagged rocks below. Jaden nibbled his lip before wrapping his arms around Syrus and smiling and he kissed his cheek. _I hope I don't lose him because of the Zane thing. I couldn't get his brother back._

"Come back to the dorm Jay? It's pretty cold out," Jaden shrugged and watched as Kuriboh squeaked and bounced around him in a bid to cheer him up. There was the unmistakeable feeling of failure and letting his friends down, and he couldn't get Zane out of his mind. He couldn't get _anything_ he said out of his mind, how fragile he looked when he cried… _Why would anyone feel sorry for him? I mean, he made his own grave._

"He was alone too," he detached himself from Syrus and pulled his knees to his chest, looking out to where a ship was docking – probably carting some new cards or food up to the academy. _In a way, I guess I know how he feels. _

"Please Jaden, don't beat yourself up over this? You're always trying to cheer me up," Jaden watched as Syrus gave him a warm smile, and latched onto him with his normal murmur of joy. He couldn't bring himself to return it, so he turned and watched as a tall, lean figure with what looked like a briefcase greeted what looked like a flustered Crowler.

"I always lose to Zane, was he always like that? So arrogant, so cold and sarcastic... Then he swings to this delicate little thing, kinda like a Kuriboh."

_I always wanted to know if he was always like that. He doesn't seem happy when he duels, he doesn't enjoy it like I do. _He smiled to himself, duelling always made him happy. _People are too much hassle._ He enjoyed the slightly warm feeling of the Kuriboh that sat itself on his shoulder.

"Well, before he got into Duel Monsters, he was the best big brother. He always looked after me, but then Mom and Dad realised how good he was, and they forced him to keep playing and keep getting better. All the girls wanted him too, he didn't even care."

Syrus sighed – and Jaden watched the miserable expression on his face and felt his stomach sink a little further into his boots. _I should've known, Zane was right_. He guessed that Syrus would have a reason though, but nothing felt quite right because nothing extraordinary had really happened, he didn't even know why it _really_ affected him.

_It just did._

"That sucks Sy," he cuddled up to the boy, "maybe it isn't my fault then."

"Jaden, you told me to believe in myself, you should take that advice," Syrus nodded and began to nuzzle against Jaden, pulling him close to him, more as protection against the piercing cold than anything else – but it didn't fix his unease over Syrus.

-

"I own this Academy, _Crowler_, you _will_ take both applicants and all of the new rules, **understand**? I don't want to wipe _you_ off my boots. Go back to obscurity, I'm going to see someone who matters."

The cold, arrogant voice had died down as Crowler fell to his knees and looked up into the piercing cobalt-blue eyes, as the tall man who Jaden realised was none other than _the_ Seto Kaiba pushed Crowler against the floor and tossed his head up with a smirk. He had an unmistakeable air of grace that you could see from a distance – and from the way he held himself, one that suggested nothing more than disdain for anyone lower than him.

"Jaden?" Syrus pointed to servants who seemed to be carrying a large amount of luggage and boxes out of the hold, but his eyes were transfixed on the almost ethereal figure striding towards Duel Academy, briefcase in hand.

Jaden continued watching, his heart giving little jumps that scared him – they were out of time with his normal heart rate. _There isn't any use fooling myself, he'll mean Zane and some other dude. I mean, who else could it be?_

"My life is over, officially," he grumbled and stood up, worrying his lower lip as he grasped the cliff and climbed up, the palms of his hands aching from the feel of the sharp rock. Once again, he noted how quiet it could get as he hauled Syrus up. _It was easier to talk about this stuff when we were just friends, damn it!_

"Why is this bugging you so much Jay?"

How am I meant to know? I'm not smart- 

"Atticus, I am _not_ going to watch that with you, you faggot!"

"- But Chazzy, _please_?"

Syrus groaned as Chazz slammed his door shut, leaving a smiling Atticus leaning against the doorway with a DVD in his hand. He waved at them, still beaming at them while Chazz swore and cursed in his room.

"I'm going to bed Jaden, don't stay out too late, okay?"

Jaden nodded numbly, watching the other boy scamper off into their dorm – leaving him with the guilty unease that flooded into his stomach made him feel even worse. Atticus was still smiling, _the goddamn know-it-all_. He continued cursing until he felt a cold pair of hands push him away from the dorm, even though he could have sworn he could still hear Chazz swearing loudly.

"Sleeping Beauty."

_I must have sounded dumb, but there'd be no surprise there then. _

"What? Oh yeah, the movie was totally a ploy! Sissy didn't appreciate it, but it's cool," Jaden noticed how Atticus was still smiling as he dragged him back to his dorm-room, earning glares from students who were up past their bedtime and a nasty comment that Atticus brushed off with a wave of his hand.

"Atticus, what're you _doing_?"

"I dragged you across campus, and now you ask? It was cold out there, my nipples were getting chafed."

"…And I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

Jaden groaned and collapsed on the warm, soft bed with dark blue sheets, staring up at the brilliant, glaringly white ceiling of the dorm. Aside from the rubbish on the floor, this place was spotless compared to the Slifer dorms. No roaches, no coffee stains, no cracks in the ceiling.

"Stay here tonight, I'm sure your roomies won't mind. Speaking of which," he shoved the DVD back into the rack and continued, "why are you being less like a sugar high kid, and more like an angsty teenager?"

Jaden gawked at the boy who stood, still smiling with a twinkle in his dark eyes. It struck him how unlike his sister he was – immature but pretty easy going in comparison. He hadn't noticed really, he fit in with the background unless he was batting annoying fangirls away.

_He wasn't very subtle though,_ he let a small smile grace his face.

"I don't know, I guess. I mean, I know what it is, I just don't know why… I know how Sy feels now." Atticus nodded and jumped on his bed happily, messing the neat covers up as he climbed under the sheets and threw Jaden a pillow. He stared at it with a confused expression before the other boy tied his hair back and cleared his throat.

"Sleep at the bottom of the bed. I'll sleep on it."

"You have ADD, don't you Atticus?"

"Quiet, you. And no kinky stuff, I'm saving it for 'the' Chazz. Awww, you're smiling now. Atticus has magic…"

"Sure thing."

Jaden smiled and felt his spirits lift a little; it was impossible to _not_ be cheery around Atticus when he was obviously just trying to be friendly. He heard the click of the light and snuggled under the covers, within minutes, Atticus let out a soft snore and Jaden squeezed his eyes shut. _There's somethin' missing from this room – even if it's Syrus kicking the blankets as he sleeps… Or the snores that you can hear 'cause our walls are paper-thin, or even if it's the feeling of matted blue hair…_

He sighed and blinked to, or more exactly, _at_ himself. He didn't even need Atticus to tell him what _that_ meant. He still had a crush on Zane and he just felt guilty.

Yeah… And Crowler wants my babies… 


	5. It's still a moment too soon

Disclaimer: Captain planet is not mine! Nor is GX... Thanks for the reviews and I'm REALLY sorry for the wait. :( I started writing another chapter, but I couldn't get it to flow into the next chapter correctly, so I rewrote it. Hopefully it's decent. And you get fluff soon! And wow, thanks for the C2. O.o

/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/

Aster shivered inside the closet of Kaiba's new office - he'd usurped it from the chancellor not too long ago, before calling him in and taking everything into his cold glare. It was barren at the moment, but it didn't matter, he knew enough of Kaiba to know the he preferred working in an environment without any distractions. _I have no idea why he brings his little brat of a brother, what could be a bigger distraction? _He shrugged and clicked the tape recorder on and watched as a familiar dark haired boy - who hadn't attained the lanky good looks of his brother - charged in with a squeak of shoes on the clean floor.

"Seto, Zane is coming. Should I stop him?" The boy bounced on his heels and Seto strode over calmly, pushing Mokuba under the desk as a loud scream echoed through the school. Aster squinted to try to see his expression as he sat down on his high backed chair and linked his fingers, watching the door as it slammed open. _Wow, it looks like Zane is finally going to get what he deserves for denying his destiny. _He watched as Zane narrowed his eyes at Seto and flung a dirty, crumpled piece of paper onto Kaiba's desk. _Kaiba doesn't even look fazed_, he looked up as Zane walked up and slammed his fist onto the table.

"I won't let you get away with this, _Kaiba_," there was a snarl in his voice that made his blood run cold. It barely sounded like Zane, but he wouldn't allow Truesdale and his own guilt to stand behind what Kaiba had promised him. _A destiny that'll allow me to rise further up than ever._

"Get away with _what_, Truesdale, hm?" Kaiba only stared right up at Zane as he glowered, his heavy eyelashes drooping and almost brushing the dark marks the stood out against his pale skin. _I shouldn't feel sorry for him, he's just a pawn that deserves to be manipulated. Even I've had it, it's his turn now. _

"You know what," he made to grab Kaiba but he simply leaned back and sat comfortably with a small smirk on his face as he pulled open a drawer, "this? You mean _this_?" He held up a small piece of paper and pushed it across the desk, Aster smiled - knowing just what it was. He'd seen it.

For a second, Zane looked at it blankly. Before slumping to his knees with all the 'fire' gone from his previously flaming temper. Aster felt a twinge of guilt as he kept holding the tape recorder up.

"Bastard," he mumbled and looked up to a gloating Kaiba.

"Hm, now... Working with my new terms doesn't seem that bad, does it?"

"You can't do this, you sick fuck," he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, staring right through Kaiba - who looked as though things were going his way. _Of course they are. Truesdale is in for a nasty shock, and when does Kaiba **ever **fail?_

"I'm sick? You were the one cuddling with one of Duel Academy's top, _underage _students," he paused for effect, "of course, you're too foolish to realise how much power I truly have, too _weak_."

He paused again before jerking Zane's defeated, ashen face up by his chin - looking into his light grey eyes with a devious, callous look in his eyes before pulling his hand away, letting the navy haired teen looking right up into his eyes without any support. Beneath the desk, he saw Mokuba peek out with a scared look on his face as his brother casually strode around the room.

"I'm not weak," Zane snarled and turned his eyes to the floor, trying to concentrate on the specks of dust that floated around.

"And you don't even know the truth, do you? Poor little deluded Zane, but I brought you this far for a reason, and I know how to keep you here."

At that moment, he wanted to do as Mokuba did as he stood up from behind his desk, his cheeks were reddened and he gave his brother a defiant look with his unusually puppy-like eyes.

"Seto! Stop, you can't blackmail him into your new plan-" the boy whimpered softly, _maybe we're going too far? But the weak deserve to be manipulated, if he lets himself, it's fine. Mokuba is wrong. _He argued with himself as Kaiba advanced on Mokuba with his expression set in stone - and his smile still carved into his face like a macabre painting.

"You'll never be like your big brother if you don't learn to control yourself," his expression contorted as he glared at the little boy.

"I don't want to be like you anymore, Seto," he said sadly - his eyes brimming with tears.

"Get out of my sight."

Zane remained where he was as the younger brother left the room, retching as the bile rose in his throat. And now it was just the three, or two of them. Aster wondered whether he was just a puppet, but shook that thought away.

"You're cruel, you know that?" Now the other boy sounded weak, and Zane watched like a rabbit caught in headlights as Kaiba stared right into his eyes, "and I had flu. You can't do anything to me."

"Do you believe that? Honestly, if I had a penny for every time someone thought they could stand up to me, I'd never need to worry again."

There was a certain ice in his voice, the sort that could make anyone quiver or shake - it wasn't the Kaiba who manipulated businessmen, but Zane didn't notice. Aster only looked on in wonder, watching as Kaiba threw his weight against Zane with a sharp crack.

"Tell me, Truesdale, do you agree?" Once again, he waved the photograph with a cold, lifeless smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"No," it wasn't defiant, more like a weak plea that wasn't like the bitter, aggressive Zane he knew from duel tournaments.

"I know you, Truesdale," he stroked a strand of dark hair away from his eyes, "you can't stay so angry, and you talk in your sleep. Did you know that? I wonder if you know what you say," his voice was soft and quiet even if his face had a bloodthirsty smirk. It was hidden, _but it's still there. And it isn't my fault he's letting this happen, it **isn't**. _

"I-"

Kaiba laughed. Not in a vaguely joyful way, but a laugh of victory.

"If you were _so _defiant, you'd get up. You're still weak, do you think people want a duellist who whimpers the name of a _boy _in his sleep? I should teach you again, _victory _is all that matters."

"I don't want to work with Aster. You know that," he whimpered and moved his head. _Trying to avoid the conversation? Fool._

"I can find another... use for you, away from Aster. Would you like that?"

Aster almost jumped against the closet wall as he heard Kaiba change _his _end of the deal. _**I'm** meant to break his spirit, what the hell is Kaiba planning? _Clenching his fists, he prepared to jump out - before pausing, _I can do it afterwards. It can't hurt to wait and see... But why would Kaiba record it? This was more incriminating **for **him..._

"Then get out of my sight. Understand? I'll call for you tomorrow, I have more important things to do with my time,"he snarled and pointed at the door, returning to his usual self as he took his seat and once again linked his fingers together with a barely audible cracking sound. Only now did Zane look up at Kaiba, a look of confusion creasing his face as he gave a weak nod - hanging his head as Kaiba, and Aster watched him walk out and click the door quietly. Aster waited until the dragging footsteps faded away, before tumbling out and looking into azure eyes that were lit in amusement.

"What the hell are you planning? That tape will-"

"You're not very smart, are you? Pity."

Aster grimaced and smoothed his grey locks out of his eyes before setting himself onto the table and staring at Kaiba.

"So you're not going to tell me why you incriminated yourself? Fine then, at least tell me why I'm not humiliating Zane," _god, I sound calm. What the hell is wrong with me? I have every right to humiliate him. Kaiba shouldn't take that away from me. _

"You'll fail. He gets too angry at you, I can break his spirit some other way. Then you'll get your chance."

"But-"

"You'll see, Aster. You'll see."

/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \//\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/\ \/

Zane groaned, his head ached and reminded him that he wasn't feeling all that better, but he was more drained than before - he'd held his temper until Kaiba humiliated him. _Did he? It sure felt like being humiliated. _There wasn't any hatred left towards him for bugging his apartment, or changing everything at the last minute. _He knows what he's doing. That bastard... _He gnawed his lip and tangled his fingers into his hair, blocking the whole world out - aside from the quiet footsteps of the guards. This wasn't the first time he'd come here - slumped against a quiet piece of Duel Academy; sometimes he didn't want to deal with Alexis probing him, even if she was a good friend.

_It's strange to come back as a student, it's a pity I'm not teaching though, _again, his thoughts ran back to Kaiba and over his whole situation. _I need to know what that guy is planning, damnit. _Inwardly he cursed himself - now he had to contend with this because Kaiba wanted something, _and he'd ruin my reputation and life if he doesn't get it._

Once again, he stared at the floor, hoping to find an answer that wouldn't come.

"Hey, CHAZZ! What're you doing out here? Atticus is asleep, you don't hafta worry about him," Zane winced. He supposed he must look like Chazz from the way his hair had probably started standing up as a familiar figure ran up and slid beside him with a sympathetic smile.

"No, I'm the _Easter Bunny_," he spat it out - trying to stop smiling as Jaden's eyes lit up and darkenedwithin a split second. There was something about his presence he always enjoyed, even when he looked like he'd been eating sugar all day - he'd given up

"Zane? Whatcha you doing here?" His voice wasn't as angry as he'd expect, it wasn't even filled with shock and pity like he thought - just a mild tint of depression he figured Atticus had beaten out of him, given that he must have come from the Obelisk Blue dorms. _It was the only way he could get here... He can't stay, though._

He sighed and looked at Jaden.

"I couldn't tell you, trust me... Kaiba will have our heads."

Jaden shuffled closer and tilted his head so that he was looking up at Zane from beneath him. He flashed him a smile.

"Atticus made me think, I'm not gonna give up that easily, so tell me," he shifted and took off his jacket, before dumping it unceremoniously over Zane - even Zane could hear that the depression was fading away in light of Jaden's determination to get answers one way or another. _Can I really trust him_? He snuck a glance and realised it didn't matter, this way he could choose what he told Jaden.

"You're both annoying, you know that?"

"So Chazz tells us, but don't change the subject!"

_He looks so sweet when he pouts..._

"Ugh. Fine... But not here. Meet me... Not tomorrow, but the day after. Understand? Otherwise I'll have one of my dragons roast you."

"Wow, you _do _have a sense of humour. Awesome, dude."

"Wow, Chazz really _was _right."

He allowed himself to smile at Jaden, who continued smiling with just the faintest trace of red in his cheeks.

_Jaden must be freezing cold..._


	6. Ghosts go unnoticed, I suppose

Disclaimer:

**Me**: All your GX are belong to me.

**Chazz**: You really are lame...

**Me**: I know, I don't own GX really :(

Author notes bottom. :) - kudos if you spot the song reference!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon, you worthless whore," he felt a pair of arms hoist him up and drag him across the pier towards a boat. He was dimly aware of the sun just peeking up behind Duel Academy before he started to struggle between two men. One held his arms in a vice grip, and one held his legs so that he couldn't kick them away. There was another sense of dread as he opened his mouth to let out a loud scream.

There was a piece of fabric stuffed _into _mouth. Moreso preventing him from screaming since it fell against his throat every time. Instead, he tried to swing himself free as they led him into a darkened room - dropping him onto his knees with a loud thunk before tugging the cruel gag away from his throat.

Then he screamed. Screamed until a cold hand grasped him by the jaw - and he found himself looking up into a pair of empty, cold eyes.

"Quiet, imbecile! Do you think the entire world needs to know that I have an obiedient _slut _in my quarters?"

Zane whimpered quietly as the blue eyes lit up with a faint light.

"You, you-"

"Not yet, little one. I need to... Train you. So much more fun when you're _not _trying to struggle," he laughed as he removed his dirt covered boots and jerked Zane further towards him, "I expect them cleaned, whore."

Kaiba stood up and flashed him a demonic, lustful smile that made Zane's blood run cold.

"With.. With what?"

He watched as Kaiba slid open a door and spun a keyring around on a slender finger.

"Use your tongue, cretin," he heard a loud laugh of mirth as Kaiba slid the door shut and locked it, leaving Zane with an aching jaw as he stared blankly at the boots with a sense of disgust creeping into him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Isn't she cute, Jaden?" Syrus hugged his small, soft plushie toy that bore some resemblance to the Dark Magician girl, squeezing it close to his chest without paying any attention to the soft sigh the taller boy let out. He'd been brushed off by Zane shortly after he had the nerve to call him annoying, he'd even watched Zane as he stalked off into the darkness and shadows that night brought. Somehow it hurt him to be brushed off - everyone aside from Atticus hadn't really helped him understand anything.

"Heh."

_What do I understand though? I'm useless unless I'm duelling. I can't even figure out if Zane really was right, or why Bastion is ignoring me. And why does Atticus care? Why can't Syrus talk to me like-_

He shook his head and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, it was like a sick ritual for him now. He was tired - he hadn't done anything, but he hadn't slept at all, and he'd felt relief, and some happiness; _then it was all gone. Why can't I just be my normal, happy self? _He averted his gaze to Syrus and noticed that he was still clutching his plushie. It was an image he normally found cute; but it left him with a hollow feeling.

"Don't you like her?" Syrus widened his eyes, giving Jaden the puppy eyes that seemed less tiring when they were friends.

_My head **really **will explode soon... _Massaging his temples, he gave Syrus a cool look that he usually reserved for the members of his family that thought he shouldn't duel.

"No Syrus, it might be because I'm _gay_, hm?"

Guilt struck him, _what am I doing? Syrus is still my best friend, no matter what happens. _The small boy had tears in his eyes as Jaden reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly Jaden, _please _don't leave me alone!" He whimpered and threw himself on top of Jaden, whimpering softly - then came more guilt. He couldn't understand why he felt guilty for wrapping one arm loosely around the other boy. Instead, he kept a loose grip and wished that he was saving the world - or duelling, those seemed so much easier than their current situation.

Mumbling another apology, he ran his fingers through the pale hair that splayed out all around the younger boy. It didn't feel right, but he felt like he needed to hold onto something familiar, no matter how abnormal it seemed and he was aware of time passing by them - slowly. It passed by as he tightened his grip on the tiny boy and hoped for some comfort in return. _What else do I expect? I'm the strong one, or supposed to be. _He shut his eyes, forcing himself to draw the smaller boy closer to him. They lay there - still as statues until voices broke their fragile silence.

"Atticus, get the fuck away from me, you _creepy _fag-"

There was a loud yelp and a soft smacking sound of something **other **than flesh whacking against flesh.

"Now that you're all wet, tell me if you've seen Jaden and I promise not to molest you for one day. But you _are _pretty hot when you're all wet," there was a loud grunting sound and Jaden pushed Syrus off, waiting with baited breath.

"With the other fag, you fucking moron. Do you expect **the **Chazz to pay any atten-"

"Thanks Chazz, hopefully the water will take away the smell of old Tuna..."

"Don't fuck Jaden too hard then, wouldn't want anything getting stuck now, would we?"

Syrus bit his lip and Jaden rolled his eyes as they argued - at least their arguments were amusing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Atticus fiddled with his jacket, toying with a stray hem as Syrus ran alongside him - trying to keep up with his long, even strides. He still hadn't talked properly to Jaden, but his boyfriend... _Is that what they are? Looks like a lost sheep and his master, heh. Reminds me of how Sissy used to be with Zane when we were younger, constantly following him - same with anyone who oozed talent. _He smiled down at Syrus, and passed him his lyric book - _yay Atticus. Aren't you mister sensitive?_

"And now Jaden is obsessing over the whole Zane thing, and it really hurts. I mean, he should forget it, right? It's no biggie. But it hurts that my brother gets all the attention," he pouted and continued with his breathless torrent of words, "and now I'm not even sure I want to be with him. I mean, it's like dating my _brother_..."

Atticus groaned and slumped against a tree, giving Syrus a small smile. _The kid is likable._

"I needed that mental image, thanks Syrus, I don't need images of my ex-boyfriend and his little brother... Ew. No." He shook his mop of dark hair and Syrus laughed quietly, "but why're you with him if he's like your bro'?"

_Great, Atticus. Just get even more involved... Why must this amazing, aspiring pop star adore his friends this much? And why am I thinking like this? And why is Syrus trembling... Oh-..._

He squeezed the thin shoulders that hunched over and trembled, but he wasn't very reassuring for Syrus, he didn't really know the kid, even if he was willing to listen. It was something he'd picked up from being with Zane - always listen, because if there was something he didn't do - was stating his feelings twice.

"Your brother isn't himself, but you can talk about Jaden, right? Why're you with him?" The brunet kept his voice calm and steady, ready to comfort Syrus if he went into hysterics... _And my sis says I'm an idiot? Hah. Take that Lex! _His moment of triumph didn't last, Syrus let out a soft sob and attached himself to Atticus in a similar way he did to Jaden, letting himself cry freely all over his clean jacket. All he could do was give him a gentle hug, a chaste one too.

"He looks after me, " he mumbled with guilt lining his voice, "I never felt protected by girls, so I thought..."

"That's what friends are for, little buddy," Atticus smiled inwardly, "you're a sweet kid; and I get that things are awkward, but don't let 'em get you down too much," he gave a goofy grin and hoisted Syrus up for a friendly hug when a nearby bush rustled. He dropped Syrus onto his feet and grinned. _I hope that bush hasn't got thorns... Or a duelling madman in there. _Shivering, he signalled to Syrus for silence as he swung himself up onto a tree branch gracefully; preparing to tackle whoever - or whatever it was in the bushes.

_This has to be my stupidest idea ever, _he gave a loud yell and swung forward into the bush, landing on a small, struggling lump with a victorious smile that soon fell into one of stunned disbelief.

"Holy fuck, Mokuba _Kaiba_?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zane stared at the walls impassively, noting the peeling paint - the dirt caked in corners, the dust and the bedsheets that were _originally _white. He didn't want anything in the room, no furniture, no clothes... No dirt. Instead of trying to clean it away, he sat and watched it spread everywhere; over the floor, up the bed... Over himself. He felt the paranoia eat at him from the inside - _would Kaiba try to bug this room, too_? Scanning the room, he saw no possible way to bug it, _and after all, Kaiba has me in the palm of his hand, at his feet like a loyal slave._

He didn't have any anger at being dumped into an old room at the Slifer dorms, he recalled a time when he'd called it 'slumming'. _Why am I so stupid? _He threw himself back onto the bed, looking up at the off-white ceiling. He knew his face was still covered in dirt, but he didn't feel like getting up to clean it off. _Is that even like Kaiba? Isn't he meant to be a man of grace and ruthless composure?_

The navy haired teen squeezed his eyes shut against the almost ceaseless creaking of the room, it was the only thing that kept disturbing the silence that fell over the school during lesson times. _Am I meant to be there?_ It struck him that he honestly had no idea. He had no idea what he was. _Am I that weak?_It was rhetorical, but the question gnawed at his subconscious until he was startled by a knock at the door and a voice that dripped sarcasm.

"_The Chazz _doesn't do nice, except for my darling Alexis," there was a soft sigh and what sounded like a groan.

He stayed still, half off the bed.

"Chazz, don't scare off the new roomie!" He smiled as Jaden scolded Chazz, he felt safe but at the same time - he didn't.

"Hmph," there were footsteps that faded down the stairs. _Isn't he half the reason I'm in here?_

/Hn. He didn't do it _intentionally_, though./

The door was pushed open as he stood up to answer it, and there stood a tired boy who was much smaller than him - he had similar dark marks under his brown eyes from a lack of sleep.

"You'll never learn to wait for an answer, will you?" In spite of himself - he felt that he couldn't help but try to wipe the frown that marred the pretty face in front of him. The brunet looked at him fearfully and made for the door with a shake of his head.

"Sorry..."

"Don't go?" It strained him to ask, but he didn't want to be alone right now - he wanted the closeness he felt when he was sick and it drove him crazy.

_If I wasn't crazy before... then..._ He watched as Jaden turned to face him; reaching up to trace his fingers over a bruise that formed over his jawline. Zane shivered inside, Jaden had warm hands but the touch was feather-light.

_"_What happened, Zane? And don't brush me off," he pouted and gave the taller boy a hurt look. In a way, he wanted to force himself to be cold to Jaden, but like his brother, he was needy where friends were concerned - why else had he brushed most of them off with cool stares and bitter words? He wondered how Jaden did it sometimes, managed to keep his friends close whilst he earned respect and destroyed his opponents.

"K-Kaiba happened," he shifted onto the bed and gestured for Jaden to come in and sit.

"Kaiba? Oh yeah, I saw him the other day! Did you duel him? He is meant to be the best, after all," the younger boy bounced onto the bed with a frown still on his face, "how'd you get the bruises and dirt all over you though?"

"Quiet, and I'll tell you," he whispered firmly.

_Is this room bugged, too?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Authors notes: _For some reason, I'm not happy with this chapter. Did anyone actually like it? o.o;; 2256 word too - my longest chapter yet.

**Coco Gash Jirachi**: Was it fast enough? I tried to make it longer too. Yaaay... Probably sucked though, my apologies. o.o

**Beautyheart18**: Thanks for reviewing. Please don't kill me, I'm updating as fast as I can for you. :) Hopefully you enjoyed this though.

**PenandpaperPoet**: Whoa, way to make a girl smile. XD I fall off my chair... Or specifically over the _back _of the chair. Which results in more than a fair share of my cat trying to claw my eyes out. Heh. :P

By the way, if you want me to read your stories, lemme know. And check out Yami No Matsuei too. Sheer pwnage if you can stand some of the gore.


	7. Corporeal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GX, AND! I've been really sick lately, so I apologise so much. + An apology for the shittiness of the last chappy. Also: Is anyone else a fan of Jaden x Johan season 3? Gawd. Sex. :O Thankyou for the reviews, I promise I'll update faster.

**Warnings**: Angstyness. _Hints _of Mokuba/Seto. You don't like that, then uhm... I suggest you do... Something? I fail at threats. Oh, there's plot. Then I can get to the fluff of _doom_.

If there was anything that could make the Navy haired teen pause, it was the paranoia that gnawed at his inside - burrowing inside him as he felt that featherweight touch along the tender area of his jawline. _There isn't anything here to bug... There isn't. _His mind stopped him dead in his reasoning, forcing him to slap away the lightly tanned fingers in a way that made his heart ache at the frown that quickly came back, and the darkness that sank into the normally soft eyes. It was a dull ache, not a sharp, sudden pain, but one that made him turn away so Jaden couldn't look at him.

/Do you always turn from the ones you respect and care for?/

He tried to shake off the voice, it felt like his conscience was eating at him in tandem with his paranoia; but it didn't seem to matter. There was an awkward silence as he narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy and placed a hand on his hip - a move that made him shiver from the warmth. His mind once more took over, pushing the other one towards the door with a soft, dangerous growl that sent a noticeable shiver through Jaden.

"Don't come near me," he gave the other a softer push than his reflexes seemingly demanded of him, and a softer voice that only had a trace of the danger he wanted it to have. _Do **I **even want it to scare him? _Now he was sure he was going crazy, he wanted to get his grip back and his reasoning and rationality told him that pushing the other boy away wouldn't do it. _Isn't he the only one I couldn't bring myself to be angry to? _There was too much going on in his mind to notice the protests until Jaden stamped his foot like a child and almost deafened him with his shouts.

"-And just because you're a big-shot Duellist, doesn't mean you should ditch all your friends, you _deserve _whatever Kaiba does to you," the younger boy was a sight to behold when he was angry and confused, but all Zane saw was the darkness that anger brought to the other. Vaguely, he wondered if he was like that - he assumed his wrathful side was much worse, and right now he wanted to say something nice, something the old Zane could've said; yet the mental barrier reformed itself into a complete barricade.

"Then why don't you get back to those _worthless _maggots you call friends?" It slipped out and he watched as Jaden jumped over the railing outside with what sounded like a snort. _It just came out, it just came out, _he chided himself mentally and swung the door shut with a click that didn't really register as anything more than white noise. Instead, he focused on what Jaden had said - did he have any right to push his friends away for his career? Was dueling worth so much that he'd let Kaiba belittle him? He had the sinking feeling that those taunts he'd made earlier weren't just taunts... But maybe it was better to focus elsewhere.

His conscience hurt him now; that respect he had for the majority of his friends had all but evaporated. In a way, it made him sick that he could hurt his little brother - but he'd hoped Syrus could have had the brains to figure out that there was no ultimate evil that controlled him. Just the sinking, cold melancholy, the feeling he'd been abandoned. Now there was the feeling of humiliation at being forced to _lick _Kaiba's boots clean, and more guilt than he could handle with a calm face and his usual air of arrogance. He threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into the dirty sheets like a child - he needed comfort, but now wasn't the time. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he could ever go back - it was a question he didn't know the answer to, nor did he _want _to answer it.

Zane felt restless - restless and empty now; he didn't feel like keeping his thin, pale hands wrapped up in the dirty sheets, he knew just how _childish _he was - right there and then it occurred to him. It didn't bode well that his mood had taken the turn for the worse when he had a lunch with Kaiba to attend in less than an hour and a half. Instead he settled on the realisation that he really had just turned down the one person who could help him - and he wanted to escape. Rebuild and renew.

But there would never be any way to turn back the clocks, and it only added to the feeling of self loathing and self-pity that consumed him.

_Is this helplessness?_

_There was always a barrier between the waking world and dreams - one that shouldn't be breached. Yet Seto knew all too well that the barriers between nightmares and his conscious mind were rupturing; they bled together into an incoherent blur. It was a price of his inability to be less than perfect, the price of failing the select few he could call his friends. He squeezed his eyes shut against the unfamiliar darkness - he hadn't resisted, was that what a Kaiba had to be? Unresisting. One who could rely on natural talent._

_A Kaiba would have an unyielding belief they had complete control. He would have laughed but there was the feeling of his voice being lost, choked away in the stifling darkness. For the first time in years he was _afraid_; he didn't control this place or himself - he was confined to a tiny place and there were heavy, rusted chains - was it rust? He could feel the worn metal scratching and tearing at his skin._

_He considered that maybe this was another realm, was there more than the Shadow Realm? He _knew _it was real, but he always failed at accepting things beyond his control; order was safety. Order was knowing that Mokuba was safe, curled up in his bed while Seto typed away with that feeling of safety... Here, he didn't have Mokuba. No warmth, no cold._

_Nothing._

_There was a faint humming sound - one that was muffled, it seemed to die as soon as it was born; yet it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He didn't like it, he hated the undying stillness that swallowed every noise, every movement and every thought except for that humming, the buzzing that came right back and died again. His skin was now crawling and he tried to shake it off but the chains only served to grate his skin into shreds when he moved._

_/You must think I'm entirely evil. You must think I'll leave you here... /_

_Seto tried to whimper as a long, ragged nail brushed against his cheek; but it died in his throat. It lodged itself in and stayed there as he opened his eyes to the darkness - but that wasn't that right word..._

_/This is nothing. But don't worry your pretty, empty head./_

_The being - presence - stood above him and chuckled darkly, he couldn't see what it was - but he could smell it, feel it and hear it as it paced impatiently like a cat waiting to pounce. Seto wanted the strength to lash out, to venture across and murder the... What was it? He gnawed his lip and wondered what it was, who it was... Where it came from._

Why _was it here? Seto **wasn't **inquisitive by nature, but the low chuckles that punctuated each question seemed to give the illusion of some dark amusement - like he was a macabre puppet show, chained up and waiting for a master to pull on the strings._

_/Do you want an explanation, little Kaiba? Do you? Poor puppet./ _

_It paused for a heartbeat before Seto felt his stomach crumble and empty onto the floor - the floor? He could've laughed; but there was a distinct taste of Iron and Copper that flooded his mouth. One that scared him and let him whimper and scream soundlessly as the cold entity yanked against his chains and brought him to his knees with a thud._

_/Then fine. Fine, little One, I shall tell you... My kind surpass the shadows; we surpass nightmares and light - we are Nothing. But what sort of existence is that, hmm? We break the unwilling to accept us and consume the ignorant... Just like you, wouldn't you say?/ _

_The being ran a hand through Kaiba, growling hungrily as Seto struggled weakly to push himself up again. He was still a Kaiba, still ruthless and proud as he could ever be - he wanted to fight, but he felt a cool despair - one similar to the feeling he could never see Mokuba again..._

_He twitched and the Other laughed emptily._

_/I'm not _evil_, Kaiba. You'll see Mokuba, you won't remember a thing... And you now have Aster as a lapdog, you'll have Zane too - but what would the point be of destroying you? You were a fun toy. So unsuspecting.../_

_Seto scrambled frantically as the last few details of the conversation were torn from him - struggling against his bonds, only to find torn flesh and exposed bone the only answer to his blank memory; and a laugh that chilled him right through to the bone as it abandoned him - let him struggle fruitlessly until his strength gave out and he fell limply against a chain._

He was never more awake - not in millennia had he leeched from the hopelessness of another; and even then, it was another one of him, another one that faded as the borders between this world and the others closed and drifted. He blamed few for it - but as soon as he was corporeal, he would bask in dragging this world down with him - with the last of his people. For too long, he was only dimly aware that his desires were controlling Kaiba - but now he could use the boy as a puppet, orchestrate the next step of his plan and move forward.

It was a pity he remembered that there were formalities to be done with; the greatest failing point of his people was their inability to take without giving equally, or the inability to take something complete. It was a shame his current sacrifice required such a complex way of giving to complete such a simple ritual. He already knew what the other wanted; and his unconscious state wouldn't hinder him. One simple gesture and he could take control of the other and move the soul somewhere else... For safekeeping.

He smirked as he chanted softly and left the body hollow and empty; like a corpse upon a morticians table - lifeless and devoid of anything until he focused; feeling himself disengage and disappear before his spirit took a hold of Zane, enjoying the lack of any other soul to interfere - but missing the enjoyment of toying with someone else.

But there was still time... Now that Zane was safely put away, he could continue as planned.

A/N; Reviews:

**Acinnia**: I have no idea. It is kinda, but I find it impossible to like... Write something without angst. tear cracks whip at Zane

**PenandpaperPoet**: I'm going to update... and hope nobody decides to get some TNT and accidentally blow me up for the delay. -grin-

**Beautyheart18**: Don't be nice to Zane. He stole all my damned candy... I tell you, Zane is eeeevil. ;P

**Coco Gash Jirachi**: Sorry Coco. :(


End file.
